


love you tenderly, tragically, eternally

by violet_luzon



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Slow Dancing, they spend their birthdays together! they are in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_luzon/pseuds/violet_luzon
Summary: Stavano smettendo di ballare progressivamente, trasformando quella danza casuale in un crescendo di passione; si toglievano i vestiti, affamati, bocche spalancate a condividere l’aria, la saliva, una dolce intimità, la mano di Tyki a tirare forte i capelli di Allen e l’altra a tenerlo stretto a sé, e le braccia del ragazzo ad avvinghiarsi alle sue spalle, a vagare vogliosamente sul suo petto, alla ricerca dei bottoni da allentare, alla ricerca della stoffa da sfilare per denudarlo.Tyki lo gettò sul tappeto, mettendoglisi sopra, labbra e lingua ad assaporare il suo collo, dita scure ad intrecciarsi come i tasti di un piano a quelle bianche di Allen, accarezzandosi e tirandosi l’uno contro l’altro, l’uno sull’altro, fino ad essere entrambi nudi, tutti nudi, in balia del freddo di dicembre e dell’ardore della passione.





	love you tenderly, tragically, eternally

Allen sorrise dolcemente. Le mani di Tyki sul suo viso erano fredde, pesanti, paradossalmente delicate. I polpastrelli gli sfioravano con attenzione la guancia, ne percorrevano il contorno, il suo palmo a poggiarsi leggermente sullo zigomo pronunciato. L’espressione di Tyki era pressoché affettuosa, assorto nella contemplazione di quella bellezza angelica, di quel volto candido fiocamente illuminato dalle luci dell’albero di Natale, unico barlume nella stanza scura, pervasa dall’oscurità della mezzanotte.  
“Posso avere l’onore di questa danza, piccolo?” Sensualmente la voce dell’uomo riecheggiò nel silenzio, seducendo l’anima; Allen non volle proferire parole superflue: semplicemente strinse la mano che Tyki gli aveva teso. Intrecciando le dita con le sue, Tyki lo aveva coinvolto in una danza lenta, soave, senza musica che ne dettasse il ritmo. Gli unici suoni a udirsi erano i loro respiri e l’errante, lentissimo procedere dei loro passi sul pavimento, assuefatti l’uno all’altro in un abbraccio appena accennato, simbolico. Come fosse quella, la loro ultima danza, come bastassero i passi scomposti del loro lento a scandire le note appassionate del loro amore, mai espresso, mai esplicito. Erano i loro occhi a far rumore, le loro carezze lievi, fugaci sul braccio, sulla schiena, sulla nuca o fra i capelli, quei brevissimi, piccoli gesti portavoci di un sentimento inspiegabile, forse troppo spaventoso.  
  
Stavano smettendo di ballare progressivamente, trasformando quella danza casuale in un crescendo di passione; si toglievano i vestiti, affamati, bocche spalancate a condividere l’aria, la saliva, una dolce intimità, la mano di Tyki a tirare forte i capelli di Allen e l’altra a tenerlo stretto a sé, e le braccia del ragazzo ad avvinghiarsi alle sue spalle, a vagare vogliosamente sul suo petto, alla ricerca dei bottoni da allentare, alla ricerca della stoffa da sfilare per denudarlo.  
Tyki lo gettò sul tappeto, mettendoglisi sopra, labbra e lingua ad assaporare il suo collo, dita scure ad intrecciarsi come i tasti di un piano a quelle bianche di Allen, accarezzandosi e tirandosi l’uno contro l’altro, l’uno sull’altro, fino ad essere entrambi nudi, tutti nudi, in balia del freddo di dicembre e dell’ardore della passione.

_Sei perfetto._  
_Mh...Tyki..._  
_Sei mio, ragazzo. Mio..._  
_Dimostramelo._  
_Dimostrami che ti appartengo._

Morsi sulle labbra, lingua su lingua, e la dolcezza ineffabile delle mani di Allen sul viso dell’uomo; impudico nel respirare pesantemente ad ogni bacio di Tyki sulla sua pelle, eccitato mentre sentiva la vergogna pervaderlo, una sensazione d’indecenza divorarlo tutto ogniqualvolta Tyki gli apriva di più le gambe, strusciando il pene eretto contro il suo, in una frizione lenta, piacevolissima.

_Potremmo festeggiare il nostro compleanno in modo più movimentato, piccolo mio._  
_Sei bello._  
_Talmente bello._  
_Danzi fra le mie braccia._  
_Quando ti scopo così._  
_Quando ti lasci andare così._  
_Sei bello._  
_Sei perfetto._  
_Allen Walker._

Fu Allen, condotto dalle mani di Tyki sui suoi fianchi, a voltarsi di spalle, mostrando i glutei lisci e lucidi; si leccò le labbra, impaziente, quando Tyki gli sfiorò l’ano con l’indice e il medio, massaggiandolo, tastandolo, fino a penetrarlo con le dita, masturbandolo con l’altra mano al contempo, e lasciando una scia di baci umidi e devoti sulla schiena tesa in un arco perfetto.  
“Sembri già pronto.” Sussurrò il moro, allargando le dita e muovendole forte dentro di lui, per poi tirarle fuori, accarezzando a piena mano i suoi glutei, strizzandoli, schiaffeggiandoli.  
“Da un bel po’...solo che a te piace giocare.” Allen bisbigliò, stendendosi di lato sul tappeto vermiglio, stretto dalle sue braccia, con il respiro di lui sull’orecchio, e la punta del pene a sfiorargli l’apertura.  
“Sporco, piccolo angelo.” E Tyki gli morse l’orecchio, gli afferrò la gamba sinistra, sollevandogliela, per poterlo penetrare con forza, possente. Prima lentamente, entrandogli dentro, e poi ritraendosi, con riguardo, ed infine sbatterglielo con forza, facendolo gemere, facendolo contorcersi, facendolo godere.  
Scopandolo con la stessa devozione di un musicista che suoni il suo strumento; diligentemente, appassionatamente, con la voglia e il desiderio impaziente di creare qualcosa di bellissimo con esso.  
Le dita affusolate dell’uomo, che odoravano di tabacco, avevano afferrato il viso del ragazzo, inducendolo a voltarsi quanto poteva, per concedersi un bacio lungo, bagnato.  
Godendosi quell’unione e godendosi Allen per come gli si era concesso; strepitando per ottenerlo, quel ragazzo non era mai suo. Per quanto lo desiderasse, per quanto lo fottesse, Allen non si faceva mai prendere, gli sfuggiva, lo ammaliava con la sua bellezza, la sua caparbietà e la sua ostinazione, e poi scappava, caduco, fugace.  
Lui, bellissimo nelle sue contraddizioni, che aveva discriminato il Noah di Tyki e al tempo stesso aveva voluto salvarlo, lui che si era sentito vivo solo fra le sue braccia, lui che aveva potuto sfogare la propria passione solo con i suoi baci.

“Dovresti vederti...” Ansimò l’uomo, accompagnando ogni parola con una spinta forte e veloce, “Dovresti vedere quanto sei indecente, quanto sei bello. A farti possedere così.”

Allen gemette dolcemente, baciandolo un’altra volta, e, spingendolo lontano da sé con il gomito, si staccò da lui, facendolo distendere, e prese di nuovo il suo membro dentro di sé, conducendo quel gioco, dettando le regole di quell’erotica sfida.

“Credi io sia tuo?” E si spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, ondulò, muovendo il bacino in avanti, indietro, su, giù, con le mani di Tyki sul suo bacino, poi sulle sue gambe, poi sul pene, ed una mano infine a carezzargli il viso, gli occhi a seguire i suoi movimenti, lo sguardo a traboccare di una straripante adorazione, quell’amore che accresceva ogni volta che Allen era con lui, che lo sorprendeva, lo sfidava, lo dominava.  
Perché, alla fin fine, era lui ad essere caduto ai suoi piedi.  
E con ciò la consapevolezza che Allen era qualcosa per cui valeva la pena lottare. Lui, bellissimo, che lo cavalcava, illuminato fiocamente, rifulgendo nella notte, bianco com’era, a suonare una dolce melodia con i suoi sospiri.  
“Forse non ancora,” Tyki sospirò, afferrando una mano di Allen e portandosela alle labbra, lasciando dei baci lunghi, sensuali, “Ma farò il possibile.”  
E, venendogli dentro, notando come Allen si faceva stringere la mano, evitando il suo sguardo, pensò che anche un giorno noioso, come il suo compleanno, potesse essere eccitante insieme a lui.

***  
Tyki lo aveva preso in braccio, conducendolo a letto. E si era disteso accanto a lui, accendendosi una sigaretta.  
“Buon compleanno, piccolo.” Fu ciò che gli venne da dire, accarezzando i capelli spettinati del ragazzo accoccolato a sé, in cerca di calore.  
“A te.”  
Allen si sostenne con i gomiti, alzando la testa, quando Tyki si alzò per frugare nella tasca della giacca abbandonata a terra. Ne estrasse una scatolina, porgendola ad Allen.  
Tyki gli aveva regalato un prezioso bracciale in argento, senza esserne in dovere. Era emozionato, e il gesto lo aveva sorpreso moltissimo, facendogli riaffiorare nella mente il ricordo del loro primo incontro su un treno sconosciuto, quel mazzo da poker lanciatogli ad impedirgli di dimenticarsi di lui.  
Allen lo guardava con i suoi occhioni, seduto sul letto a gambe strette, coperto da un lenzuolo leggero. Il fumo gli punzecchiava le narici, inducendolo ad arricciarle teneramente, e la carezza fredda di Tyki sul suo collo lo fece rabbrividire.  
“È...davvero bello.”  
Tyki sorrise, espirando il tabacco sulle sue labbra. E baciandolo, con gli occhi fissi nei suoi.  
“Sei tu ad essere bello. Le altre cose non possono competere.”  
Allen si lasciò sfuggire una risata divertita, leggera, e si coprì il viso con le mani, celando l’emozione, il gesto talmente inaspettato da fargli battere forte il cuore.  
Forse, forse non era male scappare nelle tenebre della notte e sapere che avrebbe fatto l’amore col nemico.  
Forse, forse non sarebbe stato male fidarsi un po’ di più.  
Arrossito, incredulo e sorridente, voltò il viso altrove.  
“Pft, credi di potermi adulare così?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm italian and this is something I wrote two years ago, lol...I wanted to share it so much! Should I translate it to English? Someday?


End file.
